Megaman Zero: Una Amistad que perdura
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: Continuacion de Dos guerreros solitarios, solo es el prologo dejen Reviews! please
1. Default Chapter

MEGAMAN ZERO:  
UNA AMISTAD QUE PERDURA  
  
PROLOGO:  
  
Como comenzarian ustedes una historia que más que inicio es una continuación...pues bien eso es lo que es,es la historia de dos robots,que fueron:reploids, Caza Mavericks, famosos heroes, pero sobretodo grandes AMIGOS...  
  
El año desconocido,creo que el conteo del año se perdio con toda la destrucción que hubo en el mundo,se habia creado lo peor maquinas contra maquinas,bueno para no hacernos pelotas,empezemos con el fin...jaja un poco extraño no creen?. Recuerdan a aquellos dos reploids(robots con inteligencia y sentimientos),sí,asi es Zero y X los famosos Caza Mavericks que en aquel tiempo eran grandes guerreros,ellos vencieron muchos obstaculos tratando de regresar la paz a la tierra, ellos dieron todo por retornar esa paz, creo que nunca pudieron sin siquiera ver u poco de esta, tal vez fue cosa del destino como algunos los llaman pero en ese entonces ellos no pensaban eso al menos no cuando ellos sangraban,luchaban o perdian a seres queridos,no eso no se piensa en ese instante, ellos solo creian en lo que veian y lo unico que veian era destrucción tras destrucción, creo que eso fue lo que hizo que pasara lo que pasó... -¡Al final no pude ver la tierra en paz!-....,fueron las ultimas palabras de Zero antes de que el creyera que habia muerto,pero pronto se daria cuenta de que el habia renacido en otra tierra en condiciones peores que las de su tiempo....  
  
n.n Apenas es el prologo, próximamente les tendre el primer capitulo...please dejen sus reviews!!! Para saber si quieren que la historia siga!!! 


	2. Capitulo 1:Une heroe en medio de la nada

Notas de la autora: Megaman no es mio le pertenece a Capcom desafortunadamente u.u asi que los derechos son de ellos..., antes de que lean este el primer episodio deben saber que esta basando un poco en el juego de GBA...que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews please!!, hacen que cada dia me inspire mas XD..  
  
CAPITULO 1: UN HEROE EN MEDIO DE LA NADA  
  
ALERTA,ALERTA INTRUSOS,se habia activado la alarma contra intrusos...la alarma señalaba que el ejercito rebelde habia invadido la zona principal y que se dirijia hacia la zona Z, zona la cual se utilizaba como deposito de chatarra y desecho..., a lo lejos se escucharon fuertes disparos asi como gritos desesperados...un pelotón del ejercito rebelde se interno en la zona Z, ya solo quedaban unos pocos de entre ellos una pequeña joven llamada Roll, la joven iba acompañada de una cyber-hada a la cual todos llamaban Yan, la joven huyendo deseperadamente nunca se imagino que unos metros mas adelante entre escombros y chatarra encontraria a aquel que salvaria algo mas que su vida... -¡corran, corran mas adelante debe haber una salida...!, antes de que los demas pudieran oir esto, los Omega soldiers (soldados Omega) llegaron mataron a todos a excepcion de Roll y Yan...-¡Que vamos a hacer estamos perdidas?...-al salir de entre los escombros Roll pudo ver una silueta...si la silueta de un joven parecia estar atrapado, Yan se acerco y se dio cuenta de que era un muchacho, el cual permanecio sellado por un campo de fuerza el cual tambien ataba sus pies y manos, este lo mantenia conectado a la computadora central la cual aunque se encontraba en condiciones deplorables marcaba signos de vida de aquel joven el unico problema es que la maquina no tenia la potencia necesaria para reanimar al joven, al acercarse a la maquina Roll pudo divisar la cara del joven que se encontraba ahí, era rubio y de cabello largo...  
  
-¡Roll!! Que estas haciendo!!?, no estaras pensando en liberar a este Reploid o si?....  
  
Roll miro fijamente la cara del reploid antes de acercarse un poco mas para tratar de liberarlo, Roll sque habia vivido toda su vida entre la desastroza guerra creia que algun guerrero de una lejana tierra vendria para rescatarlos, tal vez no se equivocaba...  
  
-¡Yan, ven y ayudame, aunque no sabes de donde viene este repliod, tenemos que ayudarlo no podemos dejarlo aquí, ademas los Omega Soldiers se acercan!...  
  
-¡Esta bien pero no me hago responsable si este Repliod despierta y nos ataca!!...-  
  
Roll trataba de acercarse lo mas que podia pero le resultaba imposible, ya que el campo de fuerza cubria al joven totalmente, sin mencionar las ataduras en sus manos y sus pies, el ultimo recurso era tratar de reactivar la computadora, aunque en las condiciones que se encontraba iba a ser muy difícil, pareciera que la computadora habia dejado de trabajar hace mas de 100 años, lo curioso era que mantenia con vida a aquel joven...pero porque habrian dejado a este replioda aquí, Roll se preguntaba eso aun cuando sabia que cada minuto era oro, ya que en cualquier instante llegarian los Omega Soldiers y entonces ya no tendrian forma de escapar... -¡Lo encontre!...- dijo Yan, mostrando una cara llena de felicidad, como si hubiera encontrado la solucion a sus problemas -¡Que fue lo que encontraste Yan, dime!-... -¡Una conexion para una fuente externa de energia, si puedo hacer que mi sistema se conecte a la computadora central, puedo hacer que se active la energia de reserva y asi despertarlo!...- -¡Ahhhh en serio puedes hacer eso Yan...!!- Roll parecia no creerlo, -¡Pues claro que si puedo, no en valde soy una cyber-hada!...-  
  
Asi Yan, puso en marcha su plan de conectarse al sistema central de la computadora, mientras tanto Roll se encontraba al pendiente de que el joven repliod reaccionara, ni la misma Roll sabia porque se sentia tan atraida hacia ese joven repliod...  
  
-¡POR AQUÍ DEBEN ESTAR ESAS REPLOIS TRAIDORAS....!!!!-  
  
-¡Yan, debes apresurarte, ahí vienen los soldados!...-, dijo Roll muy alterada al ver que los Omega soldiers se acercaban cada vez mas, la presion subia cada vez ya que los pasos de los soldados se oian cada vez mas cerca, en ese momento de desesperación se oyo un ruido que hizo que Roll se alejara estriptosamente del maquina...  
  
¡-Aquí vamos, ahhhhhh...!-, Yan lanzo un grito, en ese momento se activo la energia de reserva de la computadora, aquella maquina que habia permanecido por mas de 100 años sellada, las luces comenzaron a encenderse, las válvulas y tubos comenzaron a funcionar llevando la energia hacia aquel repliod que permanecia dormido, el monitor marcaba un signo, Roll trato de ver aquel signo que mostraba la pantalla, era demasiado confuso, ya que el monitort presentaba varias fallas, lo unico que se distinguia era la silueta de algo que parecia una Z cuando de pronto....  
  
-¡Ahhhhhh....!-, Roll!!!!!!! Cuidado...!!!-, grito Yan al momento de que vio el primer impacto de bala que paso rozando el brazo de Roll... -¡AHÍ ESTAN, MATENLAS ANTES DE QUE HUYAN DE NUEVO!...-  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la autora: ñ.ñu sorry por el capitulo tan pequeñito pero prometo que el segundo sera mas grande e interesante... TAKE CARE!!  
  
Capitulo 2: El renaciemiento de un viejo guerrero 


End file.
